The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel engines commonly employ a piezoelectric fuel injection system for injecting fuel into the engine. When the diesel engine piezoelectric fuel injection system runs out of fuel, vapor can be trapped in the fuel injectors. This vapor can prevent the engine from re-starting after normal priming of the fuel system with fuel. The injectors may not work properly when filled with an un-pressurized vapor/fuel mixture.